kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Datascape
|assist=Hercules, Cloud |game1=Kingdom Hearts coded |film=''Kingdom Hearts coded'' }} The was created when King Mickey digitized the contents of Jiminy's Journal in order to solve the mysterious messages that appeared in it. The worlds within are, for the most part, the same as their real counterparts, which Sora visited during the course of Kingdom Hearts. They appear in Kingdom Hearts coded, and its remake, Kingdom Hearts Re:coded. The Datascape also appears as the central plot setting for the Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 ReMIX remaster of Kingdom Hearts Re:coded. Setting The Datascape is comprised of many of the worlds which were visited by Sora during his first journey in Kingdom Hearts, with the exception of Castle Oblivion. These worlds are Dive to the Heart, Destiny Islands, Traverse Town, Wonderland, Olympus Coliseum, Agrabah, and Hollow Bastion. Disney Castle is also made part of the Datascape for a short period of time. To traverse from one bug-infested world to the next, that world's Keyhole must be unlocked. Once a world has been made bug-free, a world can be travelled to by more routes. Story ''Kingdom Hearts Re:coded'' Episode 1 The Datascape was created when King Mickey digitized Jiminy's Journal to find out the secret about its new, mysterious message: "Their hurting will be mended when you return to end it". Just when King Mickey, Jiminy, Donald, and Goofy are about to digitize the whole content, Bug Blox appear in the Data World. King Mickey decides to create a Data-Sora to eliminate the Bug Blox. The group watches the computer to monitor what is happening in the Datascape. Data-Sora finds himself on a Station of Awakening, where he is already rigged with a Keyblade to fight off the Heartless that appear. He immediately spots a mysterious black-cloaked figure. After defeating a Shadow, a door appears which leads Data-Sora to Destiny Islands where he finds his friends Selphie, Wakka and Tidus, who are confused about the sudden appearance of the Bug Blox. After a brief fight, Tidus tells Sora that there is a guy in a black coat in the Secret Place When Data-Sora arrives at the Secret Place, he finds himself alone. After a short time, however, his Keyblade spontaneously appears, and a brilliant flash of light ensues. The mysterious stranger arrives soon afterwards, and encourages him to enter the Keyhole. Inside, he encounters the Darkside, which it turns out has been the source of the glitches in Destiny Islands. Once defeated, Mickey Mouse and his friends watch from the real world as Data-Sora prevails, before being swept away by a maelstrom of data. Suddenly a new message appears in the journal: "There are more hurts than the one you have just undone". The screen then shows a scene that was not recorded in the Journal at any point. Riku is shown, being approached by Ansem, Seeker of Darkness. Sora's friend then opens a door to darkness, and the scene disappears. Episode 2 After defeating the Darkside in the Keyhole, Data-Sora is swept away by a storm of data and is awakened by Pluto in Traverse Town. He is quickly confused about his change of location, though this confusion is somewhat abated by Mickey. Data-Sora is surprised to find the town's streets ridden with even more Bug Blox. He soon meets a man named Cid, who asks Data-Sora to find the three triplets Huey, Dewey, and Louie, who have eagerly gone to investigate the cause of the town's bizarre behavior, but have not returned. Data-Sora spends a great deal of time searching the town, battling Heartless as he goes. Eventually, he discovers all three of the triplets. Each one had found a fragment which, united with a fourth one, formed another Keyhole. As Data-Sora and Louie travel back to Cid's place, they are intercepted by the mysterious stranger, who tosses the fourth fragment to Data-Sora, before disappearing. Inside the Keyhole, Data-Sora finds a strange dimension which alters Data-Sora's world from being three-dimensional to being two-dimensional. Strangely though, once he emerges from the Keyhole, Data-Sora discovers that the source of the bugs has not been entirely eliminated. Mickey stipulates that the power of the Guard Armor Heartless inside the two-dimensional world may be lingering. This is fixed when Sora locks away the Keyhole using his Keyblade, after Mickey encourages him to use his unique power. Back in Disney Castle, the journal comes up with an identical message to the first one: "There are more hurts than the one you have just undone". Following this, the Journal shows another strange flashback which had not previously been recorded. In the scene, Pluto is shown crawling away from the Third District, and into a Corridor. Before the group are able to ponder this strange occurrence for long, Shadows appear within the library. Once the Heartless have been defeated, Mickey and company attempt to leave the room to secure the remainder of the castle, but instead find the exit door barred. Someone or something had locked them in the room. A message then appears in the Journal, providing them with a hint: "Undo the hurt to unbar the way." Episode 3 Unable to leave the library to see if more Heartless have invaded Disney Castle, the King and the others decide the best thing they can do is watch over Data-Sora. In the meantime, Data-Sora arrives in Wonderland. He quickly saves Alice from a swarm of Heartless, but finds that she has lost some of her memory. The Cheshire Cat vaguely explains that literal inklings of people's memory have been scattered throughout the land; Data-Sora decides to find the Inklings to help restore Alice's memory, as she believes to have seen a Keyhole a short while before. Traversing the wacky landscape, Data-Sora finds Inklings and helps to restore some of the other resident's short-term memories, earning more Inklings in return. Once he gatheres enough Inklings, Data-Sora successfully helps Alice remember that the Keyhole is in the Queen of Hearts' court. Unfortunately, the hot-headed Queen decides she's found the ones who stole her memory, and has both Data-Sora and Alice stand trial. Data-Sora tries to explain that the Bug Blox are in fact the cause of her memory loss, but the Queen of Hearts takes the line of thinking that the Bug Blox are Data-Sora's assistants. The Queen orders that Data-Sora and Alice have their heads removed, and Data-Sora quickly sends Alice away for her own safety. Finding the Keyhole in a birdcage next to the Queen's platform, Data-Sora proceeds to enter it. Inside the Keyhole, Data-Sora faces off with the Trickmaster, who he finds can alter Wonderland's already-insane laws of physics to turn things upside down, or sideways. Upon the Heartless's defeat, the memories of the residents return to normal. However, the cloaked figure appears again and gives another cryptic message. On Mickey's order, Data-Sora follows the stranger. Everyone ponders who this stranger is, with Donald wondering they are a member of Organization XIII. A pounding comes from the doors of the library, and they swing open to reveal Data-Sora. Everyone is left shocked until the cloaked figure appears on the other side of the room and reveals itself to be Data-Riku. Data-Riku explains that he was chosen as a vessel to shield the Journal's memories from corruption. He further elaborates that he transported everyone into the Datascape prior to Data-Sora's fight with Darkside. This is confirmed when Data-Riku opens up a link to communicate with Chip and Dale, who are back in the real world. Unfortunately, a hacker breaks into the Datascape, severing the link to the outside; the bugs prevent Data-Riku from creating another link back outside. Data-Sora decides to finish debugging the Datascape to help Mickey and the others get back home. Episode 4 Data-Sora arrives in Olympus Coliseum, where Data-Riku gives him instructions to eliminate the source of that world's Bug Blox by accessing the Keyhole. Data-Sora then continues onwards, and meets Phil in the vestibule. Phil explains to Data-Sora that Hercules had gone to attempt to discover the source of the bugs, but had not returned. Eager to find the hero, Data-Sora travels into the labyrinth in search of Hercules. After a long search, Data-Sora eventually discovers him, at which point Hercules explains that Hades is the one behind the problems that are engulfing Olympus Coliseum. With the goal of ending the chaos, Data-Sora and Hercules travel further into the labyrinth. After some time, the duo encounter Cloud, who confronts them. Cloud then fights Hercules, who uses his power to defeat the warrior. Cloud introduces himself, and explains that he is no friend of heroes. However, a moment later, a fireball is send flying towards Data-Sora and Hercules, and Cloud steps in to block the projectile. Hades then appears, and argues with Cloud. He soon leaves, but not before letting out that he is not the cause of the Bug Blox. Cloud then also departs, despairing at the fact that Hades had used him. After a short conversation, Hercules and Data-Sora continue their onward struggle. Soon enough, they find Cloud again, only this time he is being overwhelmed by Heartless. The duo are able to save Cloud, and eventually convince him to help them out. The three then continue on, and soon find Cerberus, who they battle against and defeat resoundingly. Hades then shows up, and goes on the offensive against the three protagonists. Back in the library, Data-Riku explains the reason for the existence of the unfamiliar scenes in Jiminy's Journal. However, the group are shocked to see Data-Sora being confronted by Pete outside the Coliseum. Pete explains that he managed to enter the Datascape in the same way that Mickey and co. did, before staking his claim over the world. He then disappears, and Data-Sora is instructed to follow after him. Episode 5 After following after Pete, Data-Sora arrives in Agrabah. His first comment is about how empty the town is. Curious, Data-Sora sets off into the town. After some time, he encounters Aladdin, who he joins with to search for Princess Jasmine. The two find the princess taken captive by Jafar. Working together, they are able to free Jasmine. At this point, they find out about Jafar's plan to ascend to the throne and take full control of Agrabah. Unfortunately, thanks to Pete, Jafar had managed to get a hold of a data replica of the magic lamp. Using it to stop time, Jafar managed to kidnap Jasmine. Fortunately, however, Data-Sora was unaffected by the spell. In order to stop Jafar from seeing his evil plan to fruition, Aladdin had gotten hold of the real magic lamp. However, this lamp is promptly stolen by Iago, prompting a chase. Eventually, Data-Sora catches the sneaky bird, who he then releases after taking back the magic lamp. Data-Sora then rubs the lamp and summons Genie, who makes a dramatic entrance before explaining his role and the rules pertaining to the granting of wishes. Data-Sora first wishes for the world to be as it was before, which Genie carries out swiftly. This promptly removes all of the Bug Blox from Agrabah, but does not unfreeze time. Genie explains that Data-Sora's wording of the wish had not been elaborate enough for his full desire to be carried out. However, as he had not explained the rules, Data-Sora is given the previous wish as a "freebie". Knowing what his next wish should be, Data-Sora asks to be taken to Jafar's location, an order which Genie promptly carries out. Data-Sora arrives at the Cave of Wonders and eventually manages to make it to Jafar's location. The two clash, but Jafar gains the upper hand, thanks to his possession of the replica magic lamp. Using his final wish, Jafar converts himself into an evil Genie and disappears inside the world's Keyhole. With Genie's help, Data-Sora manages to defeat Jafar by trapping him inside the replica magic lamp. Pete then appears, and explains his plan to use Jafar to cast Agrabah into darkness, before he flees. Data-Sora makes to go after him, but is stopped by Genie, whom Data-Sora then bids goodbye to, after using his second wish and passing his third to Aladdin. Episode 6 Data-Sora exits the Cave of Wonders and encounters Pete outside. The two converse for a short while, before Pete calls Maleficent out to meet Data-Sora. Maleficent knocks Sora's Keyblade away from him, before destroying it. Summoning forth a hoard of Shadows, she then bids them go forth to consume the world in darkness. Defenceless, Data-Sora prepares for his end, but is saved at the last moment by Data-Riku and Mickey. Pete explains to the three protagonists the reason for their being in the Datascape, and also elaborates on their trick to prevent the group from being able to access the real world again. Maleficent lays out her plan to take over the entire Datascape, followed by the real world. Data-Riku then tries to Maleficent, who manages to easily subdue the boy. The two villains then take off, along with Data-Riku, leaving Data-Sora and Mickey alone. The two reconvene in the library, and discuss what to do with the rest of the group. They notice that there is only one world left that has not been cleared of the Bug Blox. Data-Sora apologises for his taking so long to clear the worlds of the bugs, but Mickey brushes this aside. Instead, he states that it is his turn to do something, and so sets off by himself deeper into the Datascape. Episode 7 After waiting for some time, Donald and Goofy realise that Data-Sora has disappeared. The scene then switches to Data-Sora, who has arrived in Hollow Bastion, and has caught up to Pete. Pete then makes off towards the castle, and Data-Sora follows. Inside however, Pete traps him in a room full of Heartless. Data-Sora finds himself unable to fight them off without the Keyblade. However, Goofy promptly arrives, and defeats all of the Heartless. Pete then flees, and the two make to follow him. Along the way, however, they realise that Donald is missing, so decide to find him first before going on. Eventually, they find Donald, who is adamant that the other two were the ones that were lost, and not him. The three then set off together after Pete again. They catch up with him, but Pete gains the upper hand by distracting Donald and Goofy with Shadows, before trapping them in the midst of a pile of Bug Blox. Unable to do anything to help them, Data-Sora is able only to watch as his two friends as squashed in between the Bug Blox. At this point, however, the two explain to Pete that they care for Data-Sora because he is their friend, regardless of whether he is real or made of data. Pete then completely smothers the two inside the blocks. However, Data-Sora has been touched by his friends' words and is able to use the power of his own heart to summon a true Keyblade. He uses this to free Donald and Goofy, and Mickey arrives on the scene with an explanation. After many attacks, dodging, and taunting, Pete is eventually defeated inside a Keyhole. Not wanting to give up so easily, Pete reveals his trump card, which turns out to be Data-Riku, filled with bugs. Pete leaves the two to fight each other. The friends exchange many blows, but Data-Sora is eventually able to smack him over the head to defeat him. After his defeat, Data-Sora realises just how bugged Data-Riku is, and resolves to free him from the Bug Blox once and for all. Mickey and friends try to stop him, but eventually he talks them into it. Data-Sora then enters a Keyhole which gives him access to the bugs in Data-Riku's system. Inside Data-Riku's code, Data-Sora encounters Data-Riku's conscience , who gives Data-Sora some extraneous data to allow the others to escape the Datascape. Data-Riku explains his plan to remove the Bug Blox permanently, which will also involve sacrificing himself. Data-Sora, however, decides that if there is just enough time for him to escape, then there is enough time for him to save Data-Riku too. Realising that his friend is not going to be deterred, Data-Riku, gives Data-Sora access deeper into his data. Data-Sora then goes through various bugged versions of the worlds he was in previously one by one. Inside each one, he destroys the Bug Blox corrupting Data-Riku's code. After each world's Bug Blox have been destroyed, Data-Riku is able to access them in turn. Within each one, he reveals to Data-Sora some of his motives behind his previous actions, and also reminisces with his friend about past events. In the deepest reaches of Data-Riku's code, Data-Sora finds himself pitted against a manifestation of darkness made in the form of Data-Riku. Once defeated, both Data-Sora and Data-Riku meet again with Mickey, Donald and Goofy in Hollow Bastion. Data-Riku gives the Disney Castle trio an access route out of the Datascape, before the two groups say their goodbyes. However, before they can properly depart from each other, a message comes up on the Journal scheduling the Datascape for deletion. Data-Sora goes to find Pete and Maleficent, who are both still trapped inside the Datascape. When he does find them, he sees them being confronted by a gigantic Darkside, much stronger than the one fought on Destiny Islands. The Darkside manages to remove Pete and Maleficent, but Data-Sora is left to fight against it. Thinking he had already defeated the Pureblood in Destiny Islands already, he was confused. He fought the Heartless only to find that this too, had a trick up its sleeve. A copy of Sora, AntiSora was fought. With AntiSora defeated, the Darkside began to overwhelm Data-Sora, however, Mickey came in again from the outside world and held it back. This revealed the Heartless' true form: a Shadow. Together, Mickey and Data-Sora defeated the enemy. Once the battle was over, the two returned again to Hollow Bastion. Data-Riku explained there that he had found Pete and Maleficent in a rift of data, before escorting them out from the Datascape. Mickey and Sora then say their goodbyes, before the two part ways. Episode 8 Data-Sora later finds himself in Castle Oblivion, there he met Roxas (who he didn't know at the time). Roxas gave Sora the cards to get through the castle, each card took him to the previous worlds he was at before. Upon the completion of the Destiny Islands card, Roxas tells Sora there is no script to follow, he can do whatever he wanted because all the people are just illusions. In his words, "There is no feeling. You can mess with people 100% guilt-free." He then gave Sora the other 6 cards to complete Castle Oblivion and Sora was able to complete each world as a memory. There were other forms of the cards, a Normal card for following the script, and an Alternate and an Extra card. If Sora obtained each and every card he could meet up with Yuffie and Leon and earn the Heat Sync Band. After Sora obtained a card for each world, Roxas appeared and talked to him. When Sora mentions it pained him to not remember any of the people he met, Roxas told him he knew what real hurt was and challenged Sora to a battle, using Oathkeeper and Oblivion. After Sora won, Roxas faded away and Sora obtained his memories. Sora stated that as they fought, he felt the pain that Roxas had endured. Roxas left Sora a parting gift, the card for Castle Oblivion itself, and thus ending the game. If one does Castle Oblivion's score attack on any difficulty, they obtain Oathkeeper after the fight. ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance The Datascape is mentioned several times during ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance. The first occasion being when Pete and Maleficent tell Mickey that they need the data of all worlds from the Datascape to facilitate their plans. During The World That Never Was portion of this game, Young Xehanort mentions Sora's having visited Traverse Town many times; this including Data-Sora's visit to the world. List of Datascape Worlds *Dive to the Heart *Destiny Islands *Traverse Town *Wonderland *Disney Castle *Olympus Coliseum *Agrabah *Hollow Bastion *Castle Oblivion See also *Jiminy's Journal *Bug Blox Category:Worlds Category:Kingdom Hearts coded Category:Worlds in coded fr:Cybermonde